wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Mordred Grail
Inquisitor Mordred Grail was born in the year 403.M41 to the lesser Noble House Grail on the Imperial Feudal World of Avalonia. He was once the pilot of the Armiger Class exoskeleton dubbed Clarent Purpose. ''He served under a baroness of House Grail for his early years, a secret bastard child of the High King. He served the house for nearly two decades before he discovered a heresy rooted in the supposedly Imperial-Aligned House. After reporting his own brothers and sisters to the Inquisition, he was taken into the retinue of the Inquisitor tasked with purging the House. It would be two more decades before Mordred would come into his own, and lead his own retinue as an Inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus. History Rise of the Black Knight - -- 424.M41 Born the first and bastard son of High King Artorias and Baroness Genevieve of House Grail in the year 403.M41, Mordred Grail was raised in deception. His tutelage pertaining to the businesses of the House fell upon the Knightly Vassal and closest friend of Baroness Genevieve, Sir Ektour Grail. For decades Mordred trained his mind and body to withstand the mental gymnastics of lordly conduct and in anticipation of piloting the manifestation of the House's might: an Imperial Knight titan. In the year 421.M41, Mordred became a Knight Apparent of the Armiger Warglaive class Imperial Knight named ''Clarent Purpose; ''a vassal under his mother, the Baroness Genevieve. He fought in honorable battle in duels and tournaments as he waited to be sent into one of the many warzones of the Imperium, to become a true Imperial Knight. After a particularly heated duel against another Armiger class pilot who served as a vassal under another baron of the house, Mordred observed that his opponent was abusing their Armiger Exoskeleton in a rage of frustration. As this Knight beat his knuckles bloody on the damaged carapace, he rambled incoherently of his blood and the blood of his enemies; how blood would make this opposing knight gain "his" favor. Mordred dismissed this, attributing the odd behavior to a defeated and frustrated Knight. On another occasion, he was observing the House Sacristans repairing a damaged exoskeleton, and watched as the holy maintainers of the armored suits brought a lowly commoner onto the damaged carapace of an Armiger, slitting their throat and letting the blood flow upon the armored walker. The peasant didn't struggle, and in fact seemed to be anxious to comply. This strange tradition was unknown to Mordred, who usually doesn't observe the processes of the Sacristans, and found it disturbed him. When next he bonded with the ''Clarent Purpose, the memories of his observations caused a pit of disgust to writhe further in his stomach. When he approached his baroness and mother to inquire of the rituals of the Sacristans, the baroness Genevieve chastised Mordred for "interfering with his holy rituals" and warned him to not investigate their "sanctified" practices further. Mordred spent the next three Standard Terran Years earning as much favor with the house as he could by stooping himself to performing menial and degrading tasks for the other Barons and perfecting his skill with his Imperial Knight Exoskeleton, defying defeat and overseeing maintenance of his exoskeleton to avoid what he now perceived as the taint caused by the house Sacristans' rituals, hoping to finally be given a chance to fight in true war; but the opportunity never came, and instead he became more embroiled in the political storms of the house than those of the arenas. From his new trusted positions politically, Mordred came to see more strange practices of the Barons of the Houses. While running an errand for Sir Percivous Grail, a Baron that holds the title of Gatekeeper of the House, Mordred noticed a strange statue in his chamber; to which when inquired about, was answered by Sir Percivous as a "gift from a friend", and noticed that similar small statues were in the personal chambers of other barons and even his mother Genevieve. In despair of his station, one day Mordred found himself entering one of the many cathedrals built in worship of the God-Emperor and Master of Mankind. There, he met with a Preacher and was inspired to further convict himself in service of the Emperor, and met who he did not know yet was Inquisitor Lance Harlock of the Ordo Hereticus. He confessed to the Preacher and unknowingly the Inquisitor that he had been witness to strange rituals in his House, rituals that the Preacher and Inquisitor believed to be signs of heresy. The Preacher gifted Mordred a Rosarius with a functioning shield generator, believing that the God-Emperor had sent the young Noble to the Cathedral this day to inform the pious worshipers that heresy had taken root in their domain. Mordred returned to his house without incident, and dedicated himself once again to keeping his skills sharp and his wit equally so. Over the next several months, Inquisitor Lance Harlock, Knight Apparent Mordred Grail, and missionaries from the Ecclesiarchy investigated House Grail from their different angles, for varying purposes. Mordred Grail came to see firsthand more strange and disgusting practices. Sacristans beginning to not just anoint, but bathe the Knight exoskeletons in blood, staining and rusting the crevices of the house's honorable war engines in red. When he approached some Nobles' rooms he could hear screams permeate the air around him, and saw the Noble(s) inside supping upon the blood that flowed from a bloodletting ritual. The more he experienced putrid acts of depravety, the more the fealty he felt towards his house feel wrong. One night, as he gazed at the stars, Mordred saw for the briefest of moments, a figure dashing through the courtyard he stood over. Keen to investigate a possible intruder, he made haste to intercept it. He followed its tracks, and managed to catch up with whoever it was as they were attempting to force entry into the house. He was startled to see that it was none other than Lance Harlock, who reintroduced himself as a member of the God-Emperor's Holy Inquisition after a short skirmish between the two. Mordred was offered two options: to die now having completing his duty of serving and honoring his house, or to assist the Inquisitor and betray his own family in service of the Emperor. Mordred deliberated this only for a moment, and chose to assist the Inquisitor in enacting the holy vengeance of the God-Emperor of Mankind. Mordred told the Inquisitor of all he saw in the months since they first met, and the Inquisitor informed Mordred of the bare minimum of what he needed the Knight Apparent to know. The night before the extermination of House Grail was to be enacted, Mordred spent the long hours scrubbing the exoskeleton Clarent Purpose clean of perceived impurities upon its form. He cleaned the stain of the colors of House Grail, which had been fused with blood, from the holy machine that would be the instrument of demise. Once he had deemed the machine properly cleansed, he adorned the Clarent Purpose in the blacks and deep reds often associated with the Holy Inquisition, and before the sun rose above the horizon, painted the crest of House Grail covered by the likeness of the Rosarius given to him by the Preacher months earlier on the cockpit hatch of the carapace. He entered the lesser Throne Mechanicum of the cockpit, and bonded with his second skin once more. The Machine Spirit showed initial resistance to cooperate, a result of his tampering with its colors; but the mutual disgust the two, nay, one had for the impurities of House Grail allowed them to begin their grand betrayal. The Inquisitor had gathered his retinue and informed the Ecclesiarchy of the heretical House Grail, who called for the Adepta Sororitas from The Order of the Martyred Virgin to purge the corrupted house. From the interior of the house, Mordred sabotaged House Grail's ability to deploy the Knights with haste, and fought the interior defenses as he carved a warpath to the shield generators of the house. When Mordred arrived to the chamber of the shield generator, he was met with the Cerastus Imperial Knight Atrapos Titan of one of the higher barons of the house, Sir Tristican Grail and the Faultless Dreadnought. In the battle between the Cerastus and the Armiger, Mordred used his exoskeleton's superior speed to get close before melting the Faultless Dreadnought's left leg with shots from his thermal lance, and swiftly ending the battle by severing the lance arm with his chain-cleaver. Sir Tristican attempted escape, but was crushed under the foot of Clarent Purpose, the young Mordred was a Knight Apparent no longer, and destroyed the shield generators. One-by-one, Mordred faced the Cerastus Knights of the house, the most elite barons under the High Kings. Through secrecy he held surprise over them all until he and the Clarent Purpose stood damaged yet stalwart before Kingsward Bedivicus Grail and High King Artorias Grail themselves in their Cerastus Imperial Knight Titans Argentum Airgetlám ''and ''Excalibrate Stone. Lance Harlock's forces mustered an armored column that forced the Kingsward to focus his attentions away from Mordred Grail, who proceeded to face the High King in single combat. Through what Mordred could only call the Emperor's blessing, he slayed the High King, removing his stained life from the Imperium. However, Clarent Purpose was damaged seemingly beyond repair. After the retrieval of a Chaos Relic from deep in House Grail's vaults, Lance Harlock took the young Mordred Grail into his retinue, giving the Freeblade without a carapace new purpose in service of the Emperor. Birth of a New Inquisitor Personality Wargear Quotes By Mordred Grail About Mordred Grail Feel free to add your own Category:Imperium Category:Inquisition